Find Me
by The Story Siren
Summary: Centuries ago, Alexandru lost the love of his life to a bloodthirsty mob of humans raiding his castle. Now he has found his love's reincarnation, and plans to never lose her again. Can the love that has been carried for centuries survive, or will it be lost to the ages? Vampire!Romania x Hungary fic. *HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**AN: Okie dokie, fans of mine. Here goes nothing. I was in the mood for a Vampire!Romania x Hungary fanfic the other day, and while looking around on this site I realized something. All of the Vampire Romania x Hungary fics I could find were either too short, incomplete, or a brainsore to read. So I decided to write one of my own. Here goes nothing.**

Prologue

The castle walls themselves seemed to shake as the front doors were bashed against with battering rams. The bloodthirsty cries of the townspeople forcing their way into the castle echoed down the hallways and resounded in Elizabeta's ears as she ran, the only other audible noises being her panting breaths and her shoes against the stone floors. She turned corner after corner, ran down hallway after hallway, and stumbled down staircase after staircase until she reached the door she was looking for. Grasping the rusted handle, she grunted with effort as she pulled the door open and slipped inside.

The chamber she was faced with was large enough to hold a small village, but contained nothing save for a lone coffin. Despite her exhaustion, Elizabeta dashed over to the coffin and flung open the lid. Inside lay a handsome man sleeping peacefully, his porcelain face smooth with the calm of a deep sleep. But when Elizabeta opened the coffin lid, the man's eyelids snapped open to reveal eyes the color of blood, which immediately fixed on the woman standing before him.

"Elizabeta? What has happened?" He asked, sitting up and moving to stand before her. He sniffed the air for a moment, his eyes widening as he detected the smell of blood coming from the woman before him. "You are hurt. What has happened?" He asked again as he grasped her arms. The moment she felt him hold her arms, Elizabeta's legs buckled, and she collapsed. With the strength and speed of one of the supernatural, he caught her and lowered himself to the floor, cradling her in his arms. He brushed her matted hair away from her face and looked into her watering emerald eyes.

"My love, there is no time," She said weakly, her voice cracking and laced with pain. "A mob has come for us. They have attacked the castle and are breaking down the doors as we speak. It is only a matter of time before they find us." She coughed violently and winced, grasping her side. It was then that her lover looked down to see the source of the smell of blood, which was a gaping wound in her side.

"How did this happen?" He demanded. He moved to tear parts of her dress to staunch the wound, only to be stopped by her hand upon his.

"I attempted to barricade the main doors to stall the mob. It seems I was not fast enough. One of the men managed to get through the doors before I could stop them, and used his knife to do this to me. I managed to finish him off by playing dead, but the damage has been done. I am going to die tonight, my love. Of this I am certain." She finished her explanation with another wracking cough, from which blood came out of her mouth and spattered on her lover's face. He paid it no heed as tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

"I will not allow you to die," He said angrily. "I will change you and prevent your death." He moved to her neck, only to have her turn away weakly.

"No. It is not right, my love. It will not work. The body must have enough blood for the change to work, and I have already lost too much coming here." Elizabeta said, her voice growing fainter.

"What can I do?" The man asked desperately. "I love you! I cannot let you die like this!" He said, his voice breaking. The dying woman in his arms smiled softly, lifting her hand to cup his cheek.

"Listen to me," She whispered. "You must live."

"I cannot," He growled. "A life without you-"

"But you will not be without me," She interjected. "I am still human. I still have my soul. In some time, I shall be reincarnated. Although I may not remember you upon my rebirth, given time the memories may return. You must find me, my love, and help me to remember. Then we may be together again. I may not be the same person, but my soul is the same, and my love for you lives on," She said. "Promise me that you will live. Promise me that you will live to love me in another life."

"I promise," He swore, tears flowing freely now.

Seemingly content with his answer, the woman nodded and allowed her eyes to close. "You must go now, my love," She said, her voice faint. "They are coming and will soon be here."

The man shook his head, although he knew she could not see it. "I will not leave you," He said.

"You are not leaving me, dearest. You are simply going elsewhere to find me," She said. Her hand dropped from his face and back into her lap as her breathing slowed. "Find me," She whispered as she took her final breaths, "so we may be together once more."

"I will," The man promised as he heard her heartbeat slow to a stop. Through his tears he lowered himself to her lips for a final kiss before standing and placing her in his coffin. Closing the lid, he turned to the far wall and activated the panel to open his secret exit. Giving the chamber one last look, he vowed, "I will find you, my darling, and I will never lose you again," Before he shut the door and fled into the night.

**AN: So it's a little short, but remember that it's a prologue. Also, for those of you who are reading any of my other fics, know that I have not abandoned them, and will get to them when I can. Inspiration for my stories and new chapters come in waves. I can't control it. So one day I may feel like writing a new chapter for Treaty of Hearts, another day may be Beauty and the Beast... it's just how it is. But know this: I will NEVER up and dry abandon a story. Okay? Okay. R&amp;R, please! If you find any spelling/grammatical errors and point them out to me, you will earn my eternal love. :P Stay tuned for the next chapter of Find Me. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Go Home

**AN: Chapter 1! Let's do it!**

**UPDATED AN: So I have changed the ending of this chapter since it was first published, as I wasn't too impressed with how Elizabeta and Vladmir meet. So I have changed the ending of this chapter and decided to postpone their meeting for at least another chapter or two. So, those of you who have read the other version, please don't hate me for the change. If anything, I hope you all will like it and the new version of their meeting better than the original. :) **

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's Go Home

The sound of her cell phone's blaring ringtone woke Elizabeta Hedevary from her sleep. Groaning as she held her pounding head, the young woman sat up in bed and pressed answer.

"Hello?" She croaked, her voice dry and scratchy with fatigue and a hangover.

"Liz!" A voice blared through the phone, making Elizabeta wince and hold the phone a good arm's length from her ear.

"Gil… too early…" She whined, standing up and making her way to her apartment's kitchen.

"Too early? Liz, it's almost three in the afternoon," Gilbert told her.

That caught her attention. She swore and ran to the kitchen. "Is it really?" She asked, panicked. All she heard was the sound of her friend's obnoxious laughter from the other end of the line.

"No, not really," He said. "I just knew that that would be the fastest way to wake you up. It's only noon."

"I swear to God, Gil, if you were here right now…" Elizabeta threatened. "You wouldn't be laughing. I have an appointment this afternoon that I can't miss."

"I know," Gilbert said, his mirth dissolving at the mention of Elizabeta's upcoming date. "But I called to see if you could hang out afterwards."

"You want to hang out _again_?" Elizabeta asked. "I'm still recovering from last night's drinkfest. Speaking of which, how are you so sober and bubbly? You drank more than me!" She accused as she flung open the medicine cabinet and searched for the aspirin.

Gilbert scoffed. "It's because I'm awesome! And my Prussian heritage gives me a natural tolerance for German beer."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, knowing that Gilbert couldn't see it over the phone. "Right. How could I forget the almighty Prussian race, and all of their wondrous abilities?" She said sarcastically, finding the aspirin and swallowing the pills. She grabbed herself a glass of water and took a hearty gulp.

"I suppose I'm awesome enough to forgive you this one time," Gilbert told her, missing the sarcastic tone of his friend's voice.

"Aren't you just a saint," Elizabeta muttered. "Listen, I have to start getting dressed. I'll call you later. When and where do you wanna meet up?" She asked.

"If your, ahem, 'appointment' is at two, how about we meet up at my place at six?" Gilbert asked.

"Sounds good," Elizabeta said. "Bye." She hung up and moved to the shower.

* * *

An hour later she was dressed and ready. She had chosen to wear a green dress that showed off her curves without appearing blatantly provocative. From what she had gathered on Roderich's profile, he was a modest, refined, and proper man from a wealthy family in Vienna. Why he had tried a dating website was beyond her, but Elizabeta hoped that the date would go well.

She gave herself one last check in the mirror, slipped on her heels, and exited her apartment. Locking her door, she turned to see her neighbor coming out of his apartment as well. "Hello, Feliks," She greeted.

A loud squeal filled the air as Feliks turned and saw her outfit. "Oh my gosh! You look so totally cute! Where are you off to?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm off to the date that you _ever so kindly_ set up for me," Elizabeta said, her sarcastic tone from earlier returning.

A month ago, Feliks had made a bet with Elizabeta. They agreed that whoever could pick up the most guy's numbers in a bar got to inflict some sort of punishment on the other one. For Elizabeta, she wagered that she'd make Feliks wear dresses for a week. For Feliks, he wagered that he'd set Elizabeta up on a dating site, and that she'd have to go on three dates a week for a whole month. Feliks ended up winning the bet, but Elizabeta found out later that he had taken her to a gay bar. Therefore, they both had to deal with their punishments, but Feliks continued to wear dresses after his punishment was up. Elizabeta, on the other hand, couldn't wait for her punishment to be over. So far, every date had been a disaster. Feliks loved hearing about how weird and awful the date turned out to be. Lucky for Elizabeta, today's date was the last date of the bet.

Feliks chuckled as they made their way to the first floor. "Hey, you agreed to the bet, fair and square." He said for the millionth time.

"Fair? It wasn't fair," Came her usual response.

"Oh, well. After today you'll be off the hook. So relax and have fun, Lizzy," Feliks said, winking.

"I'll try," Elizabeta said dramatically, rolling her eyes and laughing at her own antics.

They came out of their apartment complex and headed to the parking garage. Waving the other off as they headed to their individual destinations, Elizabeta got into her car and drove downtown to the café where she was to meet her date.

* * *

She entered the café and was shown to a quaint table, at which sat her date. He appeared delicate for a male, with a lithe build and a serious face. He wore a fancy-looking purple coat and looked as though he had never worked a day in his life. He had an air about him that seemed like he was dignified and composed, yet Elizabeta could feel that something was off about him. She realized what it was when they were going to order.

"You can have anything you'd like," He had said, "As long as it has a discount." She noticed that he himself ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. When she asked about it, he simply said "I like saving money," and left it at that.

Then there was the piano. When they began to talk about their interests, Roderich was instantly hooked on talking about his piano prowess. Apparently he was famous in Europe for his skills on the ivory keys. By the time their date had ended, Elizabeta never wanted to see another piano again. With a half-filled stomach and a promised call from Roderich, Elizabeta headed to Gilbert's house.

"Hey there, Liz!" Gilbert greeted as he flung open his door. He held a beer out to her, which she accepted gratefully. She walked inside and collapsed onto his couch, groaning. "How did the date with that Austrian pansy go?" He asked, and received another groan in response. "That bad, huh? Well, you know what they say: When a date goes sour, make every hour happy hour! Or something like that." He said.

Elizabeta nodded. "I can't argue with that," She said, downing a beer and moving to the kitchen for another.

* * *

Six hours later, Elizabeta was drunk as drunk could be. She had downed more beers than she could keep track of, and even Gilbert seemed a little tipsy for someone with such a high tolerance for alcohol.

"I'm gon' go home now," Elizabeta slurred, standing and stumbling to the door. "But I can't drive, so I'm gon' walk."

"No, Liz. S'too late," Gilbert argued. He tried to stand up to stop her, but stumbled and fell onto the coffee table.

"I'll be fine," She argued, waving him off. After three failed attempts to open the door, she finally managed to figure out how to turn the knob, and made her way out of the Prussian's house and down the street.

After wandering around for a good half an hour, Elizabeta found herself in a dark alleyway in the sketchy part of the city. Leaning against a wall, Elizabeta tried to focus her mind on where she needed to go. Suddenly, a figure approached her from the shadows.

"H-Hello?" She called out. "Who's there?" From the dim light of a streetlamp at the mouth of the alleyway, she saw a dirty and unkempt man standing before her, a rusty dagger clutched in his hand. He smiled at her, revealing yellowing and rotted teeth.

"Well, what do we have here? A lovely thing like you shouldn't be around here this late at night," The man said, his voice gravelly and laced with sickness. He approached her slowly, knowing that she couldn't escape.

"What do you want?" She asked, her mind clearing slightly as she was faced with a dangerous situation.

"Your valuables. And maybe a little more," The man said, eying her hungrily.

Rage coursed through her at the thought of this filthy man touching her. With a defiant and alcohol-induced battle cry, Elizabeta kicked the man in the groin and ran as fast as she could to the street. From behind her, she could hear the man getting to his feet and swearing angrily. In a few moments he yanked her back by the hair and held the dagger to her throat.

"That wasn't very ladylike," He scolded. "How about you apologize, and I'll make this quick?"

"Like hell I will!" Elizabeta spat, only to have her hair yanked harder.

"Alright then, let's have some fun!" The man said. But before the dagger could pierce her skin, car lights flooded the street and shone down upon them. The man immediately shoved her down and ran away.

Elizabeta shielded her eyes from the intense beams of the car, and just barely managed to make out the shape of another person as they approached. "Liz!" A familiar voice called out.

"Gilbert?" She slurred, confused. "What are you doing here?"

The Prussian man walked over and helped her to her feet, supporting her as they made their way to his car. "I got worried, so I decided to come find you. Good thing the awesome me came when I did, or you would have been food for that gutter rat! Are you okay?" He asked, pink eyes scanning her for any injuries.

"I don't think he managed to hurt me, apart from a few bumps and bruises," She said. "But Gil, aren't you still drunk?" She asked.

"Nah, the alcohol doesn't keep me down for long. I'm not drunk enough that I shouldn't drive." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Elizabeta asked. "Then what's all that?" She asked, pointing behind his car.

Gilbert looked and saw the chaos he had caused driving drunkenly down the street. There was a crushed mailbox, a downed streetlamp, and a gushing fire hydrant. His car had a blown tire, and there were dents all along the front. He gave an innocent shrug and helped her inside the car.

"It's just a bunch of unawesome obstacles getting in the way of my driving," He said nonchalantly.

"Sure, sure." She said, waving off his excuse for his vandalism. "Can you take me home, now? I'm still sort of drunk, and thoroughly traumatized for the night. Plus, I have work tomorrow."

Gilbert shook his head. "No way! You're coming to my place for tonight. I'm not letting you out of my sight. How lucky are you? No need to thank me," He said, grinning at her. "I'll drive you to your house tomorrow morning and then drop you off at work."

Elizabeta huffed and rolled her eyes. "No, Gilbert. I'm fine. Drive me home." She ordered.

"Fine," Gilbert said. "Then I'll just spend the night at your place."

Elizabeta groaned. "Just take me home, Gil. I don't care what you do, but I want to go home and go to sleep. If you want to spend the night, fine. But let's _go." _

Gilbert just gave her a thumbs-up and got into the driver's seat of his car. "So bossy, Liz. Ever thought of being a dominatrix?" He asked.

The slap that followed provided him with a more than satisfying answer.

* * *

**AN: So... What do you guys think of the new ending to this chapter? People who have read this story before, do you like it better? Does the fact that she won't be meeting Vladmir yet build the anticipation better? Thoughts? Please R&amp;R, and stay tuned for the next chapter. :D **


	3. Chapter 2: A Business Venture

**AN: I have a creative flow going right now! I'm so excited! It's time to start churning out new chapters for my stories! More exclamation points! Also, I have decided to start posting "Fun Drac Facts" for each chapter in my story, since a lot of my inspiration is drawn from Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. **

**Fun Drac Fact for this Chapter: In the 1992 horror movie _Bram Stoker's Dracula, _directed by Francis Ford Coppola, the Count's former lover's name is Elisabeta. Our heroine's name is Elizabeta. Coincidence? I think so. Pure coincidence, but that's still pretty damn cool. XD Alrighty. On to the story.**

Chapter 2: A Business Venture

"Hedevary!" A sharp voice called from the doorway of her office, startling a previously-dozing Elizabeta.

Straightening in her chair, she looked up to see her supervisor staring at her disapprovingly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ludwig," She apologized. "I had a rough night last night." At the expression on her boss's face, she corrected herself. "What I mean is, I didn't get a lot of sleep- I mean, I-" She tried to explain her situation in a way that didn't sound suggestive, but failed miserably.

"What you do with your nights is none of my concern, Miss Hedevary. But what you do during work hours? That _is _my concern. And I will not tolerate slackers in my workplace. Am I understood?" Her boss demanded.

"Yes, Mr. Ludwig," Elizabeta said.

Elizabeta's boss was a stern German man who left no room for weakness. He was ruthless in his disciplinary tactics, and ran their consultation agency like a drill sergeant would run a military camp. He acted like every case their office took on was a battle to be won, and treated his employees like soldiers in an army. No one knew what his full name was, as he only ever introduced himself as "Mr. Ludwig". Elizabeta had heard a few rumors about him, one of which was that although he seemed like an unfeeling block of ice, he actually had a boyfriend with whom he was sensitive and sweet, albeit short-tempered. A few people around the office claimed to have actually seen the mysterious boyfriend, describing him as a small Italian man who had less of a backbone than a jellyfish. Apparently he was exceedingly friendly and kind, but was prone to anxious outbursts and was a huge coward. In other words, those who had seen him described him as Mr. Ludwig's exact opposite.

A file landed on Elizabeta's desk, snapping her out of her train of thought. Looking up at her boss questioningly, Elizabeta asked, "A new assignment?"

Mr. Ludwig nodded. "We have a rather wealthy Romanian aristocrat who wants to move here. Naturally, he was referred to our immigration consultation agency."

"Why are you assigning _me _to this case?" Elizabeta asked. "Wouldn't someone else be more qualified? I mean, I haven't handled cases on this grand a scale before."

A crease formed on Mr. Ludwig's brow. "I… don't know why I assigned him to you, exactly," He admitted. "I just had a feeling that you would be suitable for the job."

Elizabeta nodded and opened the file, quickly scanning the details of the first page before turning to her boss in surprise. "I have to actually _go_ to Romania?" She asked incredulously.

Her boss nodded. "The client has offered to pay for all the airline fees and transportation costs, as well as any other expenses involved with the trip," He said.

"Why can't he come here?" She asked. "I mean, if he wants to immigrate here, shouldn't he come to the country first and determine if he really wants to make the transition here?"

Her boss shook his head, his face impassive. "I didn't ask him for his reasons, Miss Hedevary. I shouldn't have to. The comfort and well-being of our clients is our top priority. We want the immigration process to be as easy and safe as possible. If that means traveling to their current country in order to provide them with consultation, then so be it. Many past clients of ours have felt more comfortable discussing the details of their immigration and going through the whole process in the comfort of their own homes. Up until this point, I assume all of your cases have involved giving consultation in the office?" At Elizabeta's affirmative nod, he continued. "I thought so. Well, this will be a relatively simple first international case for you. You will be leaving for Romania in three days' time, should you choose to accept the job. I was not given a length of time that you will be staying there, so I would pack enough clothing for an extended stay. The client has offered up their residence for you to stay at during your time there, so I advise you to take them up on that. Now, do you have any questions?"

_Try a million. _Elizabeta thought. "Will I need a translator?" She asked.

"No. The client speaks English as a second language." Her boss replied.

"All the fees are covered?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to pay for _anything?_"

"_No,_ Miss Hedevary."

"What time does my flight leave?"

"All of these mundane questions are answered in the file on your desk, Miss Hedevary."

"One last question: what is this guy's name?"

"Vladmir Popescu."

* * *

"Liz! Don't go!" Gilbert whined from his spot on her bed. Upon entering her room and seeing her packing, the Prussian male had decided to flop down on her mattress, having apparently convinced himself that Elizabeta couldn't leave if she couldn't finish folding the clothes strewn across the surface of her bed. This led to him being unceremoniously shoved off by a rather agitated Elizabeta. He had waited until a small section of the bed had been cleared before meekly crawling off the floor and claiming that spot for his own.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes at his childish antics. "Gil, I _have _to go. It's my job." She said. Noting the crestfallen look on her normally-jubilant friend's face, she tried to offer him some consolation. "I'll be back before you know it, so don't worry, okay?"

Gilbert pouted. "But you said yourself that not even your _boss_ knows how long you'll be gone! You could be there for weeks! Months! Who am I going to go drinking with, huh?" He demanded.

"You could always ask Feliks," Elizabeta suggested.

"That guy?" Gilbert scoffed. "As if! He's-"

"Right here!" Feliks announced as he strolled into Elizabeta's room. "And, like, I so totally wouldn't go drinking with _you, _either." He said to Gilbert before turning to Elizabeta. "Hey, Lizzie, I was wondering if I could borrow a blouse of yours. You know, that totes adorbs one with the pink frill collar?"

Elizabeta set down the pants she had been folding and turned to face her neighbor. "Hi to you, too, Feliks. First of all, how did you get in my apartment? Second, I'm a little busy with packing right now, so I don't really have the time to help you find the blouse your looking for. Thirdly, _why_ do you need my blouse?" She asked.

Feliks just giggled and twirled a lock of his hair around one finger. "Okay, okay. So the answer to your first question is that your front door was left open- I'm guessing it was left open by that white-haired idiot over there- so I just came in. The answer to your second question is that I need your blouse because I'm going on a date tomorrow and I want to look cute! Now for my questions. Why are you packing, and can I borrow the blouse or not?" The Polish man asked, dropping his hands to his hips and pursing his lips.

"Yes, you can borrow the blouse," Elizabeta said with a sigh. This earned a high-pitched squeal from the blond man, who ran to her closet to begin searching for the shirt in question. "And I'm packing because I am going on a business trip to Romania."

"Ooh! Romania?" Feliks asked excitedly. "That's so totally exotic! Are you going to have a foreign fling while you're there? A romantic Romanian rendezvous?"

Elizabeta felt her cheeks color. "I-" She began, only to be cut off by an angry Gilbert, who suddenly seemed interested in their conversation.

"Like hell she will!" He said exasperatedly.

She whirled around and fixed the man on the bed with a death glare. "_Excuse me?_" She asked vehemently. The man on the bed visibly flinched and shrunk into himself, as if trying to shield himself from Elizabeta's wrath. "Who are you to decide things like that for me? Am I not capable of making my own decisions?" She asked.

"Liz, that's not what I-" Gilbert began weakly.

"That's not what you were trying to do? Then what were you trying to do, Gil?" She demanded hotly.

"I don't- I just- I'm sorry, okay?" Gilbert said.

Elizabeta froze where she stood. Gilbert _never _apologized. The man always figured he was in the right. "Gilbert, what the hell?" She asked, confused. "You _never_ apologize." _Who is this? This isn't Gilbert. _

Gilbert sat up and gave her his trademark smirk. "Well, the awesome me has to be merciful sometimes to the lesser people. Plus, I need to protect my awesome face from being smashed in. Destroying this," He said, gesturing to his face, "Would be like destroying a national treasure. Or like killing an endangered species."

There's _the Gilbert I know, _Elizabeta thought.

"Ooh, I smell a lover's quarrel," Feliks called from the depths of Elizabeta's closet.

"Wh-WHAT?" Elizabeta sputtered. Beside her, Gilbert's face flushed an unnatural shade of red.

"A lover's quarrel! Obviously there's some unresolved sexual tension between the two of you, caused by hidden feelings that have yet to be acted upon! So it comes out in the form of jealous anger that makes itself known when faced with the thought of one of you being with another!" Feliks said, his tone implying that it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"Feliks, did you find some weed back there or something? Because you'd have to be on _something_ if you think there's anything between Gil and I. We're just friends!" Elizabeta said.

"Uh huh," Feliks replied disbelievingly, "Then why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive!" Elizabeta yelled.

"Yeah! Come on, Feliks! You really think I'd settle for someone like _her?_" Gilbert asked. A moment later Elizabeta's fist connected with his face, sending him flying back into the headboard.

"Say what you will, but I'm telling you that- _ooh! _I found it!" The Polish man announced in a singsong voice. He emerged from the closet, holding the pink blouse above his head triumphantly.

"Good for you, Feliks. Take it and go, please. I have to finish packing." Elizabeta said.

"Alrighty, Lizzy. Best of luck in Romania." Feliks said, walking over and pecking her on the cheek. Before she could say anything, he moved in by her ear and whispered, "Or should I say, best of luck to any Romanians in you?"

Fighting a ferocious blush that threatened to overtake her natural color, Elizabeta pushed the man away with the intent to smack him upside the head, but the blond was already flouncing out of the room, giggling madly to himself.

Sighing and giving a shake of her head, Elizabeta returned to packing, ignoring the groans of the unconscious Prussian slumped against her headboard.

* * *

"Shit, shit, _shit!" _Elizabeta swore loudly, barreling through the airport. "_Move!" _She roared, shoving people aside in her haste to reach the gate. She dared a glance down at her phone to check the time: _6:57 am_. _Three minutes to get to the gate. Of all the days to wake up late, it _had _to be today, _she cursed mentally. She had gotten to the airport ten minutes ago, chucked an unknown amount of cash at her traumatized cab driver, then bolted to deposit her luggage at the Baggage Check. Now she was sprinting through the terminal trying to catch her flight. _Thank god I decided to forego the heels today, _she thought.

She slid to a halt right outside the gate to her plane, flashed her ticket in the face of the startled desk manager, then hobbled, panting and exhausted, onto the plane right as the announcement was made that the gates were closed. She entered the cabin and did a double take. _Where am I? Am I actually on the plane? _She wondered, baffled. The cabin she had staggered into had been remodeled into a luxury suite- there were plush chairs and wine coolers, a thick carpet floor, delicate treats scattered upon dainty tables bolted to the floor, and an enormous television screen on the wall closest to her. A stewardess came into the cabin behind her, and she turned around to question her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Elizabeta began, "Can you tell me if I'm in the right cabin? I think there's been a mistake." She handed her ticket to the stewardess, who examined the ticket for a moment before handing it back with a smile.

"There's no mistake, miss. You're in the right cabin," the stewardess confirmed.

"Are you sure?" She urged the other woman. At the affirmative nod she recieved, she decided to ask another question. "So, if I'm in the right cabin, where are the other people I'm sharing this room with?"

The stewardess gave Elizabeta an odd look before chuckling. "No one, dear. This is a private cabin, the only one on the plane." She said.

"So you mean to tell me that the guy I'm going to visit for a business trip paid for me to have a first-class private cabin?" She asked incredulously.

"That's how it would appear. I'd sure love to have clients of mine pay for something like this for _me," _The stewardess sighed dreamily. "You're very lucky, miss, if I may be so bold."

"It's fine," Elizabeta said.

"Well, if you have no more questions, I'd ask you to take your seat, please. The plane will be taking off shortly." The stewardess gestured towards the plush armchairs across from them, and waited until Elizabeta had taken her seat before turning to leave. "I will check in on you again soon," She promised before exiting the cabin.

Elizabeta sank deeper into her seat, reaching down to pull the lever along the side of the chair to pop out the footrest. As the plane began to move and she felt the contraption leave the ground, she closed her eyes and settled in to take a nap. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**AN: MEEP. What do you all think? I love writing Feliks. I really do. XD A lot of inspiration for him comes from my gay best friend. I envision him when writing Feliks. Anyways, next chapter: I'm not sure what's going to happen yet. It's either going to be Elizabeta's landing and arrival at the manor, or it's going to be Vladmir's POV leading up to Elizabeta's arrival in Romania. I kinda like the second idea, as it will explain some of the things I've hinted at in this chapter. I'll let you all decide. What do you guys want? Review and tell me! :D Until next time! **


End file.
